cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Eyecatch Gallery
Several eyecatches used during commercial breaks in episodes. Galleries are in chronological order based off of the episode the unit or character was first shown. Eyecatches V Series CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Alfred Early.png| , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Arc Saver Dragon.png| , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Asura Kaiser.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Beast Deity, Azure Dragon.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Blaster Blade.png| , , , , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Blaster Dark.png| , , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm.png| , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Detonix Drill Dragon.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Docking Deletor, Greion.png| , , , , , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Dragonic Blademaster.png| , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Dragonic Overlord.png| , , , , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Dragonic Overlord the End.png| , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Dragonic Overlord the Great.png|Dragonic Overlord the Great , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Dragonic Waterfall.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Dueling Dragon, ZANBAKU.png| , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Dueling Dragon King, ZANGEKI.png| , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Exculpate the Blaster.png| , , , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Gigantech Charger.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Golden Beast Tamer.png| , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Golden Beast Tamer-2.png| , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Great Composure Dragon.png| , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Gun Salute Dragon, End of Stage.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Gust Blaster Dragon.png| , , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Harmonics Messiah.png| , , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Hexagonal Magus.png| , , , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Imperial Daughter.png| , , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel.png| , , , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel-2.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk.png| , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-King of Knights, Alfred.png| , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-King of Masks, Dantarian.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Lozenge Magus.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Machining Stag Beetle.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Machining Stag Beetle-2.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Master of Fifth Element.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Messianic Lord Blaster.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Miss Splendor.png| , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Monarch Sanctuary Alfred.png|Monarch Sanctuary Alfred , , , , , , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Navalgazer Dragon.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Neon Messiah.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-No Life King, Death Anchor.png| , , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Pentagonal Magus.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Perfect Raizer.png| , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Phantom Blaster Dragon.png| , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Ruin Shade.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-School Hunter, Leo-pald.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel.png| , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Solitary Knight, Gancelot.png| , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Soul Saver Dragon.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Spark Kid Dragoon.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-The Dark Dictator.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Transcendence Dragon, Dragonic Nouvelle Vague.png| , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Wandering Starhulk Deity, Brandt Ringer.png|Wandering Starhulk Deity, Brandt Ringer CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Wandering Starhulk Ruler, Brandt.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Waving Deletor, Greidhol.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia.png| , , , , CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Asaka Narumi-Accel.png|Imaginary Gift: Accel- CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Kamui Katsuragi-Accel.png|Imaginary Gift: Accel- CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Kourin Tatsunagi-Accel.png|Imaginary Gift: Accel- CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Aichi Sendou-Force.png|Imaginary Gift: Force- CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Kouji Ibuki-Force.png|Imaginary Gift: Force- CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Ren Suzugamori-Force.png|Imaginary Gift: Force- CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Toshiki Kai-Force.png|Imaginary Gift: Force- CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Misaki Tokura-Protect.png|Imaginary Gift: Protect- V Series (Shinemon Arc) CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Blaster Blade-2.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Evil Stealth Dragon Akatsuki, Hanzo.png|Evil Stealth Dragon Akatsuki, Hanzo CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Dragonic Overlord-2.png| CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Giant Deity of Distant World, Valkerion.png|Giant Deity of Distant World, Valkerion CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Gleaming Lord, Uranus.png|Gleaming Lord, Uranus CV-V-EpisodeEyecatch-Prometheus of Dancing Lights.png|Prometheus of Dancing Lights End Cards As the name suggested, an end card is used just before entering commercials or the next TV production. This includes a phrase like "see you next time" or "goodbye". Colorful Pastorale BT-CP-Episode1-EndCard.png|Sonata and Pacifica BT-CP-Episode2-EndCard.png|Fina and Emilia BT-CP-Episode3-EndCard.png|Canon and Shizuku BT-CP-Episode4-EndCard.png|Serena and Riviere BT-CP-Episode5-EndCard.png|Caro and Tirua BT-CP-Episode6-EndCard.png|Fina and Coral BT-CP-Episode7-EndCard.png|Cier and Nectaria BT-CP-Episode8-EndCard.png|Serena and Raindear BT-CP-Episode9-EndCard.png|Caro and Alk BT-CP-Episode10-EndCard.png|Sonata and Olyvia BT-CP-Episode11-EndCard.png|Canon and Ange BT-CP-Episode12-EndCard.png|Serena, Fina, Canon, Sonata, and Caro V Series CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Base.png|Segment background CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-CardBack.png|"The 30-second card intro segment!" CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Border.png|Segment border CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Blaster Blade.png|Blaster Blade CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Blaster Blade-2.png|When it's your vanguard, and you call four or more rear-guards... CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Blaster Blade-3.png|You can increase your Critical by 1! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Blaster Blade-4.png|It's a reliable ace unit! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Blaster Blade-5.png|With this card, you too can Ride the Vanguard! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Blaster Blade-EN.png| CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom.png|Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom-2.png| CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom-3.png| CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom-4.png| CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom-5.png|With this card, you too can Ride the Vanguard! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Dragonic Blademaster.png|Today's featured card is 's ace in the hole, Dragonic Blademaster! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Dragonic Blademaster-2.png|Its skill activates if both and are rear-guards. It can retire all of an opponent's rear-guards while also calling a Vision Token. CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Dragonic Blademaster-3.png|The phantom flames Vision Token acts as a second vanguard! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Dragonic Blademaster-4.png|It can even do a twin drive when it attacks, making it a really powerful Token unit! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Dragonic Blademaster-5.png|With this card, you too can Ride the Vanguard! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Dragonic Overlord the End.png|Dragonic Overlord the End CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Dragonic Overlord the End-2.png| CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Dragonic Overlord the End-3.png| CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Dragonic Overlord the End-4.png| CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Dragonic Overlord the End-5.png|With this card, you too can Ride the Vanguard! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Dragonic Overlord the End-EN.png| CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Dueling Dragon King, ZANGEKI.png|Dueling Dragon King, ZANGEKI CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Dueling Dragon King, ZANGEKI-2.png|With a in the front row, this unit gains power, and with a , it gains an extra Critical. CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Dueling Dragon King, ZANGEKI-3.png|Also, if there's a card in the soul with "Dueling Dragon" in its card name, your opponent can only guard against ZANGEKI with grade 0 units from their hand. CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Dueling Dragon King, ZANGEKI-4.png|And Imaginary Gift: Accel increases its number of attacks, allowing for consecutive attacks! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Dueling Dragon King, ZANGEKI-5.png|With this card, you too can Ride the Vanguard! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Dueling Dragon King, ZANGEKI-EN.png| CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon.png|Today's featured card is 's new ace in the hole, Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon-2.png|For each of the opponent's empty front-row rear-guard circles, this unit receives Power+5000 and an extra critical! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon-3.png|And by paying the cost, the player can bind all of the opponent's front row rear-guards, and then drag the back row units to the front! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon-4.png|Decimate the enemy camp, and smack them with a secret weapon! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon-5.png|With this card, you too can Ride the Vanguard! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon-EN.png| CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Harmonics Messiah.png|Harmonics Messiah CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Harmonics Messiah-2.png| CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Harmonics Messiah-3.png| CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Harmonics Messiah-4.png| CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Harmonics Messiah-5.png|With this card, you too can Ride the Vanguard! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom.png|Today's featured card is 's new set of wings, Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom-2.png|Every time is called, the player can obtain Imaginary Gift: Force. CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom-3.png|And then, when Mordred attacks, Blaster Dark units re-stand and gain Power+10000! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom-4.png|The force from a series of Blaster Dark attacks can mow down any enemy standing in the way! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom-5.png|With this card, you too can Ride the Vanguard! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Machining Stag Beetle.png|Machining Stag Beetle CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Machining Stag Beetle-2.png|Call up to two units and use them to power up! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Machining Stag Beetle-3.png|It also gets you Imaginary Gift: Protect! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Machining Stag Beetle-4.png|This unit balances offense and defense! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Machining Stag Beetle-5.png|With this card, you too can Ride the Vanguard! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Machining Stag Beetle-EN.png| CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Maiden of Trailing Rose.png|Maiden of Trailing Rose CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Maiden of Trailing Rose-2.png|When it's placed, you can call a Plant Token! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Maiden of Trailing Rose-3.png|If it's your vanguard, call up to two Plant Tokens instead! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Maiden of Trailing Rose-4.png|Soul Blast to give three of your Plant Tokens Power+5000! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Maiden of Trailing Rose-5.png|With this card, you too can Ride the Vanguard! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Maiden of Trailing Rose-EN.png| CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Pentagonal Magus.png|Pentagonal Magus CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Pentagonal Magus-2.png|When turning over a trigger, you can get an extra 5000 Power! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Pentagonal Magus-3.png|WHen it attacks, if you Soul Blast a grade 3 and discard five cards from your hand... You can make five drive checks! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Pentagonal Magus-4.png|But if you have two rear-guard "Magus" units in your front row, you only have to discard three cards! Put plenty of Magus units in your deck and draw lots of triggers! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Pentagonal Magus-5.png|With this card, you too can Ride the Vanguard! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Pentagonal Magus-EN.png| CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel.png|Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel-2.png| CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel-3.png| CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel-4.png| CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel-5.png|With this card, you too can Ride the Vanguard! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel-EN.png| CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Solitary Knight, Gancelot.png|Today's featured card is 's new set of wings, Solitary Knight, Gancelot! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Solitary Knight, Gancelot-2.png|It gives all of the player's s Power+10000! On top of that, rear-guard Blaster Blades can become additional vanguard units! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Solitary Knight, Gancelot-3.png|They can use skills only available to vanguards, and even get to activate drive checks! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Solitary Knight, Gancelot-4.png|Two or more vanguards means the tactical possibilities are endless! CV-V-EpisodeEndcard-Solitary Knight, Gancelot-5.png|With this card, you too can Ride the Vanguard! Category:Gallery